<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secrets of a Ranger Elite by Fates_Fan_Fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071605">The Secrets of a Ranger Elite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fates_Fan_Fics/pseuds/Fates_Fan_Fics'>Fates_Fan_Fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sealed Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fates_Fan_Fics/pseuds/Fates_Fan_Fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venrie has been acting strange and Matheo wants to know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matheo/Venrie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secrets of a Ranger Elite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was common for me to sit and hang out in the garden, typically with someone, but today I'm alone. I've always found it quite calming, and that's quite perfect, I really need calming right now.</p><p>Matheo and I have become better friends over time, but our relationship is still... off. I'm not sure why, but every mention of his and my sister's wedding sets me off.</p><p>I managed to suppress my anger but I couldn't stay in the room as they talked about it. I was only there because Vio was talking to me before hand.</p><p>I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I want to be happy for them, but some holds me back. It could just be me being protective of my sister.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard footsteps, slowly getting louder as they make their way to me. The sound belonged to Matheo. Once we locked eyes, I felt all warm and fuzzy. It's been like this for the past few weeks.</p><p>He sits beside me and starts talking, "Vio would've come to check on you but she got pulled away for dress fitting."My hands balled up into fists, of which, I tried to hide. "So, she ask me to go out here to check on you."</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry." My voice didn't agree with that statement. It wavered and Matheo took notice immediately.</p><p>"Venrie." Matheo started sternly. "You clearly don't sound fine."</p><p>I shrunk back a bit, really not appreciating the confrontation. "You have more important things to do right now, don't you? Like paper work?" I meant to say that more calmly but I can hear the tone of anger in my voice. I stand up and start to walk away, fearing getting in trouble.</p><p>"You're right... I do." Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my wrist and start dragging me off with it. I look back and Matheo is pulling me along with him. He's too strong for me to fight back against so I'm practically dragged to his office.</p><p>I'm tossed in as he slams the door behind us. I stumble back into the wall beside his desk. He looked really mad, and... concerned somehow? I wasn't quite sure but something else was there.</p><p>"What's the problem Venrie? Just answer my question." Matheo looms over me as I look down. I couldn't meet his eyes. It's been a real problem recently.</p><p>"Nothing, I told-" I get cut off by a hand hitting the wall right beside my face. My breath hitched and my face warmed. He was practically in my face.</p><p>"Tell me the truth, Venrie..."</p><p>I think for a second before letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "I'm upset about your wedding."</p><p>He backed up and looked slightly puzzled, yet still stern. "Didn't you say, you were over that?" His voice was firm and calm.</p><p>"I AM over Vio marrying you..." I still don't understand why I'm upset. I don't even think it's related to my sister. "But for some reason, I'm still upset about something. I just don't know what."</p><p>We are both silent for a minute. Contemplating all possibilities that come to mind. I'm just so confused by my own feelings and thoughts.</p><p>"Is it because she's marrying in general?" Matheo asks. I shake my head in response. No... not that somehow. I just- "Is it because I'M marrying?" He seemed to just be throwing ideas around at this point.</p><p>But something clicked in my brain. And my heart. It's can't be that... I'm not... he's not... it has to be. I can't be in love with him. My sister is. Not like we could be together anyways. Right?</p><p>My long pause makes it click for Matheo too. He looked at me, shocked for a second, before that shocked face turned into a smirk.</p><p>"You fell for me, Venrie?" His words sounded like a genuine question and yet a teasing remark at the same time.</p><p>I stay quiet for a moment, my face growing warmer. "I-I don't..." Matheo's hand ended up by my head again, only in a much more softer gesture. His other hand lifts my chin up so I can meet with his eyes.</p><p>"There's no point in lying anymore, Venrie." His tone was so soft. So comforting. Maybe I did like him. I can't though. My sister would just give him to me, knowing her.</p><p>Suddenly, I felt something meet my lips. I knew what it was. Does it really need to be said. I leaned into the kiss, as if it was the most natural thing I've done.</p><p>After a moment ,that I wanted to last an eternity, ended, he pulled back. The shock finally hit me. He kissed me. He... but... I....</p><p>"Venrie... you know I can like more than one person, right?" He stood straight back up, his hands ending up at his sides.</p><p>"But... my sister..." I started saying, only for Matheo to raise a finger to my lips.</p><p>"We can figure something out. You'll just have to be behind the scenes." He gave me a smile which warmed my heart. "She'll understand, she's Vio. Okay, Ven?"</p><p>I nodded, somehow blushing more at the nickname. Matheo leaned in again and gave me another kiss. </p><p>"No better time to talk to her, than the present then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>